Kidnapped
by markeuno
Summary: Jeno diculik, lagi. [ markno / mark lee x jeno lee / nct ff /summary dan title sangat tidak berfaeda / bxb ]


**Kidnapped**

namminra (c) 2017

.

.

.

Jeno menyesal sudah mengabaikan perkataan Mark tadi.

Lelaki manis itu baru saja pulang dari sebuah pertunjukkan musikal di daerah pusat kota Seoul. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian dengan bis, padahal sudah larut malam.

Baru saja Jeno berjalan beberapa meter dari gedung pertunjukkan tadi dan berbelok menuju sebuah jalanan sepi, tiba-tiba mobil boks yang terlihat mencurigakan berhenti di depannya.

Jeno menghela nafas panjang, lalu segera berbalik dan dengan cepat berlari. Ia sudah terlalu paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun, sebuah tangan kasar berhasil mencengkram lengannya, lalu dengan paksa menarik tubuhnya. Jeno pun tidak bisa berteriak, karena sebuah tangan lain telah membekap mulutnya.

Jeno telah mencoba meronta, menggigit tangan yang membekapnya, menendang selangkangan pria yang mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam mobil boks. Tapi tetap saja Ia hanya berakhir pasrah ketika tangannya diikat dan sebuah lakban hitam menutupi mulutnya.

Hei, bukan salah Jeno jika dirinya tidak bisa bela diri! Dari kecil Ia hanya diajari untuk memainkan biola, bukan untuk menghajar manusia-manusia kurang ajar seperti ini.

Jeno kembali menghela nafas, memandang jijik para kumpulan pria yang begitu bangga, tidak menyangka menangkap anak salah satu konglomerat paling kaya di Korea Selatan ternyata sangat mudah.

Ia harap Mark bisa cepat datang dan menjemputnya pulang.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Jeno, kan?"

Jeno menatap datar pria berkumis tebal di depannya, berpikir apa pria di depannya itu bodoh atau autis sampai tidak tahu nama orang yang diculiknya. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman sekarang, di dalam gudang berdebu dan dengan tangan yang masih terikat. Benar-benar menyusahkan saja.

"Anak dari Jung Jaehyun.. dan kekasih dari si hebat Mark Lee?"

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut pria di depannya tersebut mengetahui akan fakta itu. Ah berarti pria ini pasti punya usaha 'kotor', jika tidak Ia tidak akan mungkin tahu nama Mark.

"Tenang saja manis, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada kekasihmu itu. Mungkin dia akan datang setengah jam lagi? Membawakan banyak uang untukku?" Ujar pria itu dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan, Ia pun membuka lakban yang menutup mulut tahanannya.

Jeno hampir saja berhasil menggigit jari pria di depannya itu jika saja pria itu tidak segera menjauhkan tangannya. Penculiknya itu terkekeh pelan, lalu mencubit pipi Jeno pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Galak juga ternyata ya?" Pria itu membelai pipi mulus Jeno, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu refleks menghindar dari tangan kasar tersebut. Ewh, membuat mual saja, Jeno sudah muak dengan perlakuan pria berkumis jelek itu.

Pria itu tertawa keras, masih mencoba membelai pipi tawanannya yang tetap diam, "Hei, hei manis, tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan kasar kecuali kau yang memintaㅡ"

Kalimat pria itu terputus dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, serta sebuah peluru yang langsung menancap pada lengan pria di hadapan Jeno tersebut.

Lelaki manis itu meringis, darah dari bekas tembakan di lengan si brengsek itu terkena pipinya. Cih, sialan sekali.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak peduli pada teriak kesakitan dari penculiknya yang bahkan tidak bisa meraih pistol di sakunya.

"Minhyungie, kau terlambat," ucap Jeno dengan nada merajuk, menatap sosok kekasihnya yang hanya tertawa santai setelah menyuruh Renjun dan Chenle membereskan sisa manusia di dalam tempat kumuh ini.

" _Sorry darling_ , aku tadi sibuk mengurus barang yang baru saja datang. Dari Prancis kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menunggunya," cerita Mark sembari melepaskan ikatan di tangan Jeno, lalu mengusap bekas ikatan tersebut dengan penuh sayang.

Mark mengambil sapu tangan di saku jas yang Ia pakai, lalu membersihkan darah di pipi kekasihnya dengan hati-hati.

"Lagipula siapa suruh pulang sendirian heum? Sudah kubilang kalau mau pulang telfon aku, atau Renjun, atau Chenle, atau Lucas, atauㅡ"

"Iya iya aku mengerti, tapi tadi aku bersama temanku. Akan terlihat aneh jika aku pulang bersama dengan orang-orang berjas hitam yang terlihat mengerikan seperti kalian itu."

Jeno mencoba membela dirinya sendiri, sementara Mark hanya menggeleng pasrah akan tindakan kekasihnya yang menurutnya cukup bar-bar, mengingat status Jeno yang merupakan anak konglomerat dan kekasih seorang lelaki yang cukup disegani oleh para pembisnis 'kotor' Korea Selatan.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau diculik bulan ini, sayang. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, heum?" Tanya lelaki berdarah Kanada itu sembari mengecup dahi Jeno, berharap yang lebih muda mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu protektif.

Jeno langsung merasa bersalah mendengar nada cemas Mark, Ia pun mengangguk dan menggumam, "Mianhae Minhyungie.. aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Mark tersenyum puas, lalu dengan lembut menarik Jeno agar kekasihnya itu berdiri.

"Sekarang waktunya princess pulang~"

Jeno memukul pelan lengan Mark yang tengah memakaikan jasnya ke tubuh lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut. Pipinya bersemu mendengar panggilan yang harusnya Ia benci itu. Mark hanya terkekeh dan mengecup kilas bibir merah muda kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda.

 _"Sir, what should I do with this building?"_

Jeno dan Mark menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, mendapati Lucas yang memandang ke arahnya, menunggu perintah dari sang ketua. Jeno menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu, mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dengan seksama.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu memutuskan, _"Just burn it. I don't care."_

 _"And those people, sir?"_

Pertanyaan kedua Lucas membuat Mark menatap kumpulan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa telah berserakan dengan mengerikan.

Mark tersenyum miring, lalu berkata, " _Burn them too. Oh and don't let Chenle kill the leader, the one I shot earlier. Let him be alive, tie him, and then burn him along with his subordinate and this building."_

Lucas membungkuk dengan patuh, lalu tersenyum, "Understood, Sir.". Lelaki itu pun segera berbalik untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Suka bermain api huh, sekarang?" Sindir Jeno kepada sang kekasih yang tengah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"The people who hurt my baby deserve that," ujar Mark dengan cengiran lebar.

Jeno memutar bola matanya, lalu segera masuk mobil, disusul oleh kekasihnya. Mark segera menarik tubuh Jeno ke pelukannya, seakan lelaki bersurai hitam itu akan hilang jika barang sedetik pun Ia melepasnya.

"Lain kali, menurutlah padaku, okay? Aku benar-benar cemas," bisik lelaki yang lebih tua itu pada Jeno yang mengangguk dengan menurut.

"Omong-omong, pria tadi menyentuh pipiku. Menjijikkan sekali," adu Jeno sembari bersandar pada dada bidang Mark.

Tubuh Mark menegang tiba-tiba, merasa sangat tidak suka mendegar miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Lelaki itu segera mengecup kedua pipi kekasihnya, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Sekarang sentuhannya sudah hilang," Mark berkata, lalu mengusap lembut rambut gelap Jeno yang tersenyum kecil.

 _"Thank you again,_ Minhyungie. Sudah menyelamatkanku."

 _"Anything for you, princess."_

Dan keduanya pun berciuman dengan begitu lembut, tanpa nafsu dan hanya rasa cinta yang membuncah, seakan tidak ada gedung yang habis terbakar api di sebelah mereka.

 **e n d**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[a/n]

sekali lagi merepost ff yang pernah ku post di gc markno. kinda messy but well.. aku pengen ff markno di ffn makin banyak :'))

review sayang?


End file.
